


get more shine

by heondreds



Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: shower sex drabble - “you know i can’t get off alone.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	get more shine

**Author's Note:**

> 🙃

the tiles are so cold against his back, but kai is so hot against his front, warm water pelting down on both of them as kai crowds closer, hands grabbing beomgyu’s hips, sliding around and down to palm at his dick.

he hates this. he tries to arch off the tiles, arms around kai’s broad shoulders, aching to get all of him against that heat, but kai pushes back, uses his body weight to pin beomgyu flat against the wall again.

“quit squirming,” he says, hand leaving beomgyu’s dick just as it starts to take interest, to stroke himself instead.

he’s hard, already was when he stepped into beomgyu’s shower, ignoring beomgyu’s spluttered protests with a single-minded selfishness that beomgyu always forgets the younger possesses, but that always comes out whenever he has something he really wants.

“you know i can’t get off alone,” he had said, barging into the stall, manhandling beomgyu until he’s right where he wants him, and he... he did have a long day, didn’t he? they all did. beomgyu can do this, for him.

kai shifts so their hips align, gets his big hand wrapped around both their cocks, slick with shower gel that smells too fresh, too clean to be used for something so dirty, and starts to stroke them both, hard and fast, function more than pleasure.

it’s not hot, kai’s wet mouth slack against his jaw, panting into his ear as his hand moves faster still, breath bubbling with the water coming down through his hair. it’s not hot, but it doesn’t need to be. it’s working anyway.

kai comes first, pent up as he was, and beomgyu can’t even feel the younger’s release hitting his stomach with all the water washing down him still. kai doesn’t stop moving his hand, stroking himself and beomgyu, but he slows considerably, focusing on himself, milking himself gently until beomgyu whines.

“kai,” he says, wrapping his hand around kai’s, tugging faster, trying to get him to speed up the rhythm. “not enough, please.”

kai sighs, a wet huff against beomgyu’s skin, but complies. he lets go of his own softening dick to just take care of beomgyu, immediately picking up the pace until beomgyu is writhing, hands clenching on kai’s biceps, feeling the muscles move in his arm and he works over beomgyu’s cock.

“please, kai,” beomgyu begs. it won’t take much, not like this. just a little more, he’s so close.

he can feel kai’s grin against his neck, lips stretching, taunting.

“can’t get off without _me_ now, huh? come on hyung, hurry up.”

it’s quick, after that. kai angles it so the cum splashes on beomgyu’s stomach again, keeps himself clean of it, and keeps his hand moving to push beomgyu through it.

it’s a brief bliss. beomgyu’s had better, when he has time to draw it out, tease himself, really get himself worked up, but this is fine. still satisfying, in the moment. it’s a relief, a reset for his system, and he didn’t really want it or need it before kai stepped in, but he’s grateful for it anyway.

“thank you, hyung,” kai says, letting his hand slow then still then drop, face flushed from his release and the heat of the shower. he presses a kiss to beomgyu’s cheek, too sweet for what they just did.

beomgyu could say thanks too - he feels like saying thanks, too, but that’s not what they do.

“sure,” beomgyu replies instead, gathering more soap to properly wash his stomach as the younger steps out of the stall, the bathroom door clicking open and shut a few moments later.

the water’s still warm, but the shower feels much colder without kai in it.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc as always](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds)


End file.
